Carnaforks
by MarjorieFranca
Summary: Forks aderiu a mais nova sensação: O Carnaval. Fantasias malucas, brigas... E Cullens *-*


**Prometido e feito, estou aqui na minha primeira One Shot *-* Espero que gostem. Não vou enrolar muito aqui em cima não.**

_Era sexta-feira, o colégio deu uma semana de descanço/folia por causa do carnaval (que virou a nova moda de Forks). _

- ESMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – disse Alice correndo loucamente pela sala.

- Meu Deus, o que houve com você? – Disse ela levantando e tentando fazer a filha parar de correr.

- Minha fantasia!! Minha linda e exclusiva fantasia, a nova Branca-de-Neve... SUMIU!

- Como assim, Alice? É lógico que você tem que saber onde está! É só você ver aonde você vai achá-la. 

- É verdade, né? Mas eu vou tentar procurá-la de uma forma mais humana. AAAAAAAA CARLISLEEEEEEEEE! – disse Alice correndo para o cômodo seguinte.

- Ah Edward, isto não é justo!

- Mas você vai ficar tãããão linda, minha Bellzinha *-*.

- Claro que não vou! E além do mais, eu vou morrer de frio!

- Querida Bell, vampiros não morrem de frio!

- Ah é, mas você entendeu.

- Não, não entendi. Se vampiros não sentem frio, você não tem porque não usar. Vai... Por mim, minha pitchulinha! – Edward fazia as melhores caras incrivelmente sexy's, irresistíveis, tentadoras, arrebatadoras... Enfim, aquelas que todas nós conhecemos muito bem.

- PITCHULINHA? Cara, que gay isso!

- E você fica na tua aí, Jasper! Vai se vestir de que?

- Vou ser... Bom, ainda não decidi, provavelmente vou usar algo novo. Alice está preocupada com a fantasia dela que nem quis ver a minha. Minha mulher me troca por roupas.

- Se fud...

- EDWARD! Não adianta mudar de assunto, eu não vou me vestir de TIAZINHA.

- Tá bom, você venceu. Mas e aí, você quer se vestir de que?

- Sei lá, algo mais descente... Eu poderia ser... Hm, a Minnie! ;D

- Então eu vou ser o Mickey.

- Nãããão!

- Mas porque não?

- Porque você vai ser meu Pikachu.

- PIKACHU?

- Sim. *-*

- Para com isso! Quer saber, eu vou escolher.

- Mas Edziiiinho...

Jasper estava jogando videogame na sala enquanto o casalzinho discutia, Alice estava atormentando o pobre do Carlisle, e Esme tentando convencê-la a achar do modo 'vampírico', porque seria bem mais prático. Enquanto isso entra Rosalie desesperada pela casa.

- ALGUÉM VIU O EMMETT?

- Não, porque?

- Droga, ele deve estar aprontando, ele sumiu!

- Bom, ele deve ter pego a fantasia da Alice.

- Oh, não. Eu que peguei sem querer. Cadê ela?

- ALICEEEEEE, A ROSE PEGOU SUA FANTASIA. – disse Jasper enquanto continuava vidrado no jogo.

Alice veio correndo, derrubou Rosalie no sofá e gritou.

- PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO IRMAZINHA?

- Ih, credo Alice! – Rosalie levantou, arrumou seus cabelos e sua roupa. – Eu peguei sem querer, estava junto da minha sacola de roupas para lavar, ai assim que eu cheguei na lavanderia eu vi e eu vim trazer pra você.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA *-----------------------* Eu te amo Rose! – Alice ficou em pé no sofá e abraçou Rosalie, a enchendo de beijos nas bochechas.

- Ok, chega querida. Eu vou ter que pegar minha fantasia de sininho. *-*

- Ok ok, vamos ser meninas-disney! *-* A Bell vai estar de Minnie.

- Que mágico! E Esme?

- Acho que ela vai ficar com o Carlisle, e brincar de Batman e Mulher-gato.

- Isso é sério, Alice?

- CLARO QUE NÃO. – Esme chegou revoltada.

- Ui, não vi isso acontecendo.

- Que idéia maluca, Alice. ¬¬' Enfim, eu vou de Sakura Card Captors.

- Tinha que ser você para acabar com a corrente Disney. – Rosalie disse rindo.

- Mas os meninos vão como? Bells vem pra cá.

- Eu quero saber com que roupa Edward vai. – Bella disse tristinha.

- Ai Alice, ajuda a gente a descobrir.

- Não consigo, eles estão camuflando os planejamentos, isso não é justo. E se eu ficar pensando demais nisso, eu ficarei com dor de cabeça!

- Hm, entendemos. – Esme disse.

Passadas algumas horas, Alice, Rose, Bella e Esme resolveram se arrumar enquanto os meninos faziam um "animado e interessante" campeonato de corrida no Wii.

- Porque eles são tão idiotas? Porque eles não se arrumam? – Alice dizia enquanto fazia seu cabelo ficar com leves cachos definidos nas pontas dos cabelos.

- Eu não sei, mas acho que nós iremos sozinhas lá para a cidade. – Rosalie dizia enquanto arrumava seu vestidinho verde.

- Me empresta o seu rímel, Bella? – Esme falava enquanto terminava sua maquiagem japonesa e passava para os laços do cabelo.

- Não creio que minha mãe vai vestida de SAKURA. – Rosalie falava rindo enquanto colocava as asinhas.

- Deixa ela, você vai de sininho! Não sei como Emmett deixou você usar essa fantasia CURTÍSSIMA! – Alice dizia enquanto começava a se vestir.

- Bom, Alice... Acho que foi por isso que ele deixou ela usar, fica mais fácil para ele. – Bella disse e fez todas rirem.

- OMG, eu juro que não ouvi isso. – Esme falou rindo bastante.

- E você está falando o que ai, sua danada? Vai procurar suas cartas clow. – Rosalie se defendia.

Elas terminaram de se arrumar, ficaram lindas com suas roupinhas detalhadamente trabalhadas.

Desceram as escadas e pararam na frente dos meninos.

- Vocês não vão com a gente? – Alice dizia fazendo bico.

- A gente vai depois, amor... Temos que terminar essa partida! – Jasper dizia sem tirar os olhos da tv. – E ah, você está maravilhosa. Cuidado com as maçãs envenenadas.

- Esme... Você vai sair com essa roupa de colegial? – Carlisle falava e a olhava de cima a baixo.

- Vou, achou ruim?

- Claro que não. Você esta maravilhosa! A gente vai terminar aqui e iremos pra lá, tá?

- Uh... Tá...

- Bell minha pitchulinha que vontade de te morder você aí com essas orelhinhas e essa roupinha de bolinhas!

- Não quero papo com você, Edward Cullen. Vou procurar meu Mickey.

- Eu serei seu Mickey, seu Pateta, Pato Donald... Serei tudo que você quiser... Mas depois do campeonato. 

- Ui que pernãão Rose, vem cá vem minha loira. Vem aqui com seu moreno. – Emmett largou o controle e fez gesto para Rose caminhar até ele.

- Hm... Claro, my monkey man. – ela foi até ele, deu um beijo rápido e deixou-o no vácuo. Todo mundo riu e elas saíram indo pro carro.

- Até mais, meninos!

Como era carnaval, elas tinham mais é que chamar atenção mesmo. Então foram com o conversível vermelho (nadachamativo) de Rosalie ao som de "Beijar Na Boca – Claudia Leitte".

- EU QUERO MAIS É BEIJAR NA BOCA... EU QUERO MAIS É BEIJAR NA BOCA... E SER FELIZ... – elas faziam o corinho e estavam super animadas. Quando chegaram no centro daquela pequena cidade, todos as olharam, óbvio. Estavam com as fantasias mais perfeitas, mais bem elaboradas! Pareciam mesmo as bonecas da Disney... E a Sakura.

Tiraram fotos em todos os lugares, receberam váárias cantadas dos humanos mais gatos da cidade, e de fora. Dançavam todas as musicas com as coreografias quase ensaiadas, estavam se divertindo bastante ao som do axé.

- Caracaaaa tá bom demais isso aqui! – Rosalie falava alto para as outras ouvirem, já que o som estava bem alto.

- Concordo com você! Os meninos estão perdendo! – Alice disse.

Antes que a outra música começasse, uma multidão se virou para o volvo prata que estava chegando com um som bem alto, o carro parou e por incrível que pareça (porque na minha fic é foda KSAOPKSA) a música que começou a tocar na cidade foi: _Mas o que as mulheres querem é os ousados prostitutos... È prosti... È prostituto, mas o que as mulheres querem é os ousados... Sem neurose ta zuando... Ta ligado chapadão, então solta ao tabaca misturar com o tambozão..._

Nisso, os quatro G.V.M.S.D.T.O.S.J.V.N.M. (garotos vampiros mais sexys de todos os seres já vistos no mundo) saíram do carro, cada um deles com os cabelos pintados de loiros, um topetinho, usando aquelas blusas de jogador de basquete, bolas de basquete na mão, bermuda, meião e tênis... E todos aqueles cordões enormes e tal. O que fez toda a população feminina e gay (sem preconceitos, é claro) babar!

- Eu não estou acreditando no que eu estou vendo... – Disse Esme fascinada e com a boca meio aberta.

- Eles... Conseguiram ser "os ném*" (pra quem não sabe, "os ném" são aquelas pessoas que ficam gritando 'Nééééém, vem cá ném') mais gostosos do mundo... – Rosalie disse chocada também.

- Me diz que eles não estão vestidos de Os Ousados... – Bella falou com os olhos brilhando.

Eles estavam sorrindo e desfilando indo na direção delas, todos os acompanhavam com os olhos.

- Ai, eu passo mal... Jasperzinho do meu coração... Como eles fizeram isso?

Os quatro pararam na mesma hora, cada um de frente para suas respectivas mulheres. Eles se olharam e elas também (tipo, omg, tudo que a gente queria... morram de inveja), então os quatro as puxaram pela cintura e cada um deu um beijo supersuper hot.

- Oh My God! – elas falaram juntas após o beijo e em seguida todos eles começaram a rir.

- Vamos então curtir o carnaval? Este é apenas o primeiro dia... Né parceiros? – Edward falou confiante, e eles concordaram.

- Opa, estou curiosa para saber a surpresinha de amanhã! – Rosalie disse.

Eles então foram juntos para atrás do trio, e ficaram curtindo... E aos poucos as humanas tentavam ignorar a presença deles, pois sabiam que não teriam mais nenhuma chance.

**Fiiim ******** Gostaram? Bom, nem sou muito fã dos Ousados, tipo, eles não são bonitos, mas dá pra imaginar uma nova versão deles... só que ao invés de serem eles, serem Jasper, Edward, Emmett e Carlisle. Ui ui apaga a luz! KSPOAKS, viagem ai imaginando ;) Bom carnaval para vocês todas. Beijinhos Beijinhos.**


End file.
